


soccer fucked my wife and killed my dog

by charbiterz



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, very graphic soccer ball going into ass hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charbiterz/pseuds/charbiterz
Summary: On a hot summer day, Maine and Wash decide to blow off some steam by going on steam to look at games for steam summer sale. but everything changed when they went outside and saw a socker bal





	soccer fucked my wife and killed my dog

maine was running. so was wash. "hey lets have sex" said wash. maine growled. wash kicked the ball into maines asshole


End file.
